


a better alternate ending

by Angsty_dude



Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games), Dragon Quest Builders 2
Genre: Alternate Ending, I WROTE THIS AS A JOKE AND IT CRACKS ME UP, Other, Spoilers, builder's gender is up for interpretation, crackfic, hehe funny...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angsty_dude/pseuds/Angsty_dude
Summary: What if Builder had just agreed instead? Just straight up said "let's fuck shit up, lmao"this isn't serious, i wrote this as a joke after seeing the twitter post that said "enemies to lovers... but instead of the antagonist having a redemption arc and joining the protagonist, the protagonist joins the antagonist's side instead." and I thought it'd be hilarious for DQB2
Relationships: Builder & Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	a better alternate ending

My footsteps are heavy, echoing down the corridor. The aurora armor is heavy, my fingers wound tightly around the handle of my sword, determination flickering through my body. My brows are furrowed, my breath coming out in shallow pants from fending off the monsters that had tried to block my way, slowing to a halt before Hargon. He faces opposite of me, looking disinterested in my presence, “I thought I told you to leave. What business could a maggot like you have with high priest Hargon?”

I plant my feet, gritting my teeth, “I’m not leaving without Malroth.” my rage flickers in the words, glaring at the foe before me.

He turns, a grin crossing his features as he struggles to contain his laughter, “Perchance you came in hopes of defeating lord Malroth in battle?”

I nod my head, a soft curt grumble escaping. Hargon snickers, “You truly believe you have what it takes to best the mighty Master of Destruction?” He tilts his head before bursting into laughter, “It would seem you have not lost your sense of humor, though you have certainly forgotten your lowly station! You are no hero. You are naught but a drudge, a dogsbody. And yet, you dare defy the master of destruction and his almighty high priest… Hm hm hmm… Most amusing. Lord Malroth has already awakened and is a little preoccupied with putting his new-found powers to work at this moment. However, if your heart is set on seeing him, I am sure I could arrange an introduction?” 

I meet his gaze, fire burning in my gut, “Yes. I want to summon him.”  
Hargon snickers to himself and backs away, ever so slightly, allowing my friend to show his face once more. Hope flickers in my soul at his voice, “Hey, Builder, you wanted to see me? Its been a while, huh? I’m glad you came. You see, I never got to thank you… For turning me back into the Master of Destruction!”

Horror bleeds through my senses as my best friend, a man I'd known for what felt like forever, bursts into a mighty monster. His roar rattles the corridor, my heart quickening in my throat. I grasp my sword harder, almost unable to believe what I'm seeing, taking a feeble step back. His voice booms, raspier now, “I enjoyed hanging out with you, and I'll never forget all the fun we had on the aisle of awakening. But, building stuff never really suited me you know? Destruction was always much more my thing! Tell you what- as a little thank you for helping me find my true self… I think i’ll eat you! What could be a more perfect ending to an excellent adventure? Now come here, Builder… AND PREPARE TO BE CONSUMED!”

Malroth’s roar rattles the halls, feeling my heart pound in my heart and nearly feel it break at his words. I pause, putting my free hand up, “Wait.”  
“Wait?” Hargon sputters from behind the dragon-like-creature before me, “Do you not realize the gravity- no! The direness of the situation you’re in?”

I can’t help but think if killing the monster Malroth has become is really worth it. I mean, is it worth saving everything if it means I lose my best friend? I glance at the monster, who rasps quietly, “Actually, I really only came for him.”

Hargon frowns, “...He is going to bring everything you know to ruin!”

I shrug, “Malroth, you’re right. I think I'm willing to try your thing for a bit. I mean, all i’ve done is build, build, build, maybe I should give destruction a try?”

Both foes before me stop at this, giving each other confused expressions. I drop my sword, looking up into his demonic yellow eyes, “I’m not hurting my best friend.”

Malroth, or at least who he is now, looks utterly confused by the action. I drop my armor, letting it hit the ground with a thunk, “I don’t care to be honest with you. I never got a break from building when all I wanted to do was help and save you and I came here to get you so… Yeah, we can go do your thing.”

The god frowns when I approach it, Hargon sputtering behind him, “Really?? He’s going to ruin all you have worked for! Kill so many-”

I wrap my arms around his yellow waist, as much as I can anyway, “Don’t care. Just want Malroth.”

Malroth grumbles and raises a clawed hand, very aware he could kill me in moments. He doesn’t however, just placing it on my back, a glimmer of his humanity breaking through, “...Do I really have to kill them?” he rasps. 

“You cannot be serious! You’re willing to give up everything just for your wretched ‘friend’

to be happy?” Hargon chokes, his smirk replaced with a look of utter confusion. 

I sway on my heels, smiling and gently grasping Malroth’s talon, “Yep!”

Malroth shifts to let me climb onto his shoulders, kicking my legs excitedly when I pick a spot between his shoulder blades and grasp his horns, “Yeah! Let’s go destroy!! Sounds fun!”

My friend laughs, as best as he can, his urges to kill me somehow settled by my promise to obliterate the world with him. It seems to satisfy both sides, the part that wants to bolt from Hargon and get out of this hellhole, and the part that wishes to appease Hargon’s orders. The priest crosses his arms, furrowing his brow, “...Well! ...Now i’m not doing it!”

I frown, hugging Malroth’s head, “This was your idea! You started this illusion, religion, all that and wanted to destroy it! So I say, yeah, lets do it. Payback for making me work so tirelessly and treating Malroth like garbage!”

Hargon glares at the two of us, malroth’s wings flapping the only sound for a few moments, “huh… This isn’t how you- No! Shut up! Just- get out. Take Malroth and leave. Please, leave this place. I don’t even want to look at such scum as yourselves.” 


End file.
